narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Džeraja
Džeraja '(自来也, ''Jiraiya) je jedan od Konohinih Legendarnih Sanina. On je bio poznat i kao '''Žablji Mudrac (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin, Toad Sage), zbog svoje velike sklonosti prema žabama. Poznat je i kao pustinjak i perveznjak izuzetnih sposobnosti. Putovao je svetom u potrazi za znanjem koje bi pomoglo njegove prijatelje i pisao je različite romane. Trenirao je mnoge velike Šinobije: Nagata Uzumakija (korinsika Rinegana), Minata Namikazea (Četvrtog Hokagea) i Naruta Uzumakija (Sedmog Hokagea). Pozadina Rana mladost Kao dete, Džeraja, Oročimaru i Cunade su bili učenici Trećeg Hokagea. Tim Hiruzen bili su jako slični Timu 7, a Džeraja je bio najsličniji Narutu, jer je bio nespretan i bezobrazan. Pokušavao je da inpresionira Cunade, međutim samo se sve više brukao. U nekom trenutku, otkrio je prebivalište žaba. To se desilo dok je još uvek bio učenik Trećeg Hokagea. Hiruzen je želeo da inpresionira Džeraju tehnikom prizivanja i tako ga motiviše da trenira napornije. Džeraja je počeo da trenira i na kraju je iskoristio ovu tehniku, međutim nije potpisao ugovor ni sa jednom vrstom koju bi prizivao pa je bio obrnuto prizvan i tako je dospeo na Planinu Mijabaku. Tamo je počeo da trenira i naučio je Sendžicu. Nakon što je Hiruzen prekinuo da ga trenira, Džeraja je proputovao svet, baš kao što je i prorekao Veliki Žablji Mudrac rekavši da će Džerajin učenik doneti velike promene u svetu, i da će on odlučiti da li će njegov učenik spasiti ili uništiti svet. Drugi Svetski Šinobi Rat Tokom rata na frontu Sela kiše, tri saborca Cunade Džeraja i Oročimaru su se borili sa Hanzom Salamanderom, nindžom na nivou Kagea, svetske reputacije. Pošto su jedini od masovnih trupa uspeli da prežive dovoljino dugo protiv Hanzoa samoga, Hanzo ih je imenovao kao Tri Legendarna Sanina (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Za vreme svog boravka u selu kiše, tri sanina pronalaze tri siroćeta; Jahika, Konan i Nagata. Videvši da su deca izgladnela i da niko ne želi da im pomogne, Oročimaru predlaže da ih ubiju kako bi im prekratili muke. Džeraja govori da nema potrebe za tim uz obećanje da će ih on čuvati i trenirati. Tokom vremena provedenih sa njima Džeraja je, inspirisan Nagatom, napisao knjigu i saznao je da Nagato ima Rinegan. Kasnije, tokom rata, je dobio pismo da su ova deca poginula. Posleratne aktivnosti Tim Džeraja Džeraja je kasnije postao učitelj Minata Namikazea i još dvojice nepoznatih genina. Bio je posebno zainteresovan za Minata i dodatno ga je trenirao. Naučio ga je da koristi Sendžicu i Tehniku Prizivanja. Jednom je i rekao Minatu za proročanstvo Velikog Žabljeg Mudraca, verujući da je Minato Dete proročanstva (予言の子, Yogen no Ko). Doba posle Trećeg Svetskog Šinobi Rata Godinama posle rata, Oročimaru predaje zahteva za titulu četvrtog hokagea, ali se ceo savet sela osim Danza nije složio sa ovim misleći da Oročimaru nema dovoljno ljubavi prema selu i da gaji skrivene ambicije. Videvši da je savet osudio Oročimarua kao nedovoljno kvalifikovanog ni Džeraja ne pristaje na titulu već predlaže svog učenika Minata Namikazea koji postaje četvrti hokage. Nešto nakon toga, Džeraja je napisao knjigu "Priča o potpuno hrabrom Šinobiju". Minato, sada Četvrti Hokage, je pohvalio svog senseja za izuzetnu knjigu i dodaje da glavni protagonista mnogo podseća na Džeraju. Tada je Minato otkrio da on i Kušina, koja je tada bila trudna, žele tako da podignu svoje dete i zato su mu dali ime Naruto, po glavnom liku iz knjige. Džeraja je u šali rekao da to znači da mu je Naruto kumče i pitao da li su sigurni da tako žele da nazovu svoje dete. Minato mu odgovara da je Džeraja dobar primer za svakoga i da ne može da zamisli boljeg šinobija od njega. Dve godine kasnije, kada je Oročimaru izdao i napustio selo, Džeraja je pokušao da ga ubedi da se vrati, slično kao kada je Naruto pokušao da vrati Saskea. Oročimaru tom prilikom odbija u nakon kratkok ragovora napada Džeraju a potom beži. Smatrajući sebe odgovornim za Oročimaruov beg, on je napustio selo kako bi pratio korake koje vuče Oročimaru i kriminalna organizacija Akacuki čiji je Oročimaru vio član jedno vreme. Kada mu je Hiruzen ponudio poziciju sada petog hokagea, on ju je ponovo odbi, smatrajući da je važnije da prati Akacki i prikuplja informacije o njima. Ličnost I ako je mnogo godina proveo van svog sela, Džeraja je uvek ostao lojalan Konohi. Nakon smrti trećeg hokagea, on se sa zadovoljstvom ponudio da pronađe Cunade kako bi je doveli na poziciju, poštto ju je sam odbio. Njegovi razlozi što nije želeo poziciju hokagea su do nekle opravdani. Smatrao je da nije uspeo da spase svog učenika Minata od prerane smrti kao i da nije zaustavio Oročimaruov beg. Nakon što je uvideo da će Cunade popustiti, i pomoći Oročimaruu, Džeraja je bio spreman čak i da ubije svoju dugogodišnju prijateljicu sanina samo da bi zaštitio svoje selo. Nakon Cunadinog preuzaimanja pozicije, služio ju je kao vrlo odan savetnik, pomoćnik kao i špijun radi zaštite od Akacukija i Oročimarua. Džeraja je sam sebe prozvao "super perverznjakom bez premca" i ako je to zapravo izjaio u šali. Obožavao je da špijunira gole žene, dovoljno da ode tako daleko da stvori tehniku transparentne kamuflaže za posmatranje bez mogućnosti da bude otkriven. Ovaj vid voajerstva je nazvao svojim "istraživanjem" još kao mali. Bez obzira na opšte čuđenje drugih Džeraja nije u opšte skrivao svoje perverzije već se na neki način time i ponosio, što se vidi iz toga što je svom učitelju Hiruzenu priznao svoju perverznu narav još kao dečak. Uprkos ovome, Džeraji ni malo nije prijatno kada ga Naruto u javnosti nazove Bezobraznim starcem '(エロ仙人, ''Ero-sennin, English TV: Pervy Sage). Džerajina pervezna strana nekad bude iskorišćena protiv njega kao kada Naruto iskoriti svoju seksi tehniku da natera Džeraju da ga trenira. Kada su Itači i Kisame pokušali da zadrže Džeraju, bacili su gendžicu na devojku koju su poslali ka njemu. Nakon što je jednom pokušao da sprovede svoje istraživanje na Cunade u svojim tinejdžerskim godinama, bio je uhvaćen i Cunade ga je ostavila u tako teškom stanju da je bio blizu smrti. Od tada on u svom istraživanju uvek po svaku cenu pokušava da zaobiđe Cunade. Bez obzira na pervezne radnje prema njoj, Džeraja je u mladosti pa čak i kasnije bio zaljubljen u Cunade. Na neki način, čak i u svojim poslednjim trenucima, žalio je što nikada nije uspeo da osvoji njeno srce. Međutim, bez obzira na svoja osećanja prema njoj, to ne bi promenilo njegovu odluku da je ubije u slučaju da se pridruži Oročimaruu. Džeraja se za vreme svog življenja u Konohi bavio pisanjem ozbiljnih romana kao što Priča o potpuno hrabrom Šinobiju, koja je ostavila utisak na Minata toliko da je po glavnom liku romana hteo da da ime svom sinu. Kasnije je počeo da piše seriju knjiga za starije od osamnaest godina pod nazivom Raj za flertovanje. Prikazano je da je ova knjiga jako popularna u čitavm šinobi svetu. Jedan od najvećih ljubitelja ove serije je učitelj tima 7, Kakaši Hatake. Džeraja je ovu seriju knjiga napisao po svojim ličnim ljubavnim iskustvima predstavljenim na komičan način. I ako je knjiga prodavana u hiljade primeraka i Džeraja od nje bio bogat, uvek je za žene i piće na misijama tražio novac od svog učenika Naruta. Džeraja ima i svoju hvalisau stranu. Kada se predstavlja protivnicima ili nepoznatim licima, često ima jako dramatičan ulaz i pojavu. To si viki kada prizove Gamu ili neku drugu žabu i na njoj iskaže svoj super daramatičan kratak govor da bi se samo predstavio. Takođe, u borbi je svestan svojih sposobnosti i ne ide preko svojih granica. Izgled Džeraja ima jako dugu bodljikavu kosu, koja mu pada preko ušiju. Dok je bio mlađi nosio je istu uniformu kao Oročimaru i Cunade. Kasnije ima crveni prsluk, na čelu štitnik sa rogovima, zelnkasto-sivu trenerku i duks. Ima čudne crvene "sandale". Sposobnosti Uprkos lošim rezultatima u detinjstvu, Džeraja je godinama napredovao što mu je u odraslom dobu donelo čak i titulu Legendarnog Sanina, kao i tri ponude za poziciju Hokagea. Ebisu je u prvom delu izjavio da bi od tadašnjih Konohinih nindži, jedino Džeraja mogao da se suprotstavi Oročimaruu, što je i dokazao u njihovoj borbi kada su oboica bili oslabljeni. Čak ni Kisame Hošigaki i Itači Učiha koji su šinobiji S-ranga nisu smeli da se upuste u otvorenu borbu sa Džerajom plašeći se posledica čak i ako su brojčano jači. U borbi sa Džerajom, Nagato je priznao da nebi imao šanse protiv njega ako bi Džeraja znao tajnu njegove tehnike. Takođe, od njegovih učenika, Minato je strašno želeo da se bori sa njim a Konan je bila lako poražena od njega. Čakra Moći Džeraja je imao veoma jaku čakru u velikoj količini. Čak i kada je bio drogiran, mogao je da napravi dovoljno veliku blatnjavu močvaru da onesposobi Oročimaruovu dvoglavu zmiju i ako je rekao da tehnika nije u potpunosti uspela. Takođe, Džerajina kontrola čakre je sjajna, s obzirom da je mogao da koristi dva Rasengana od jednom ili da prikazuje faze učenja ovog džicua. Čak i kada je bio izboden Peinovim Čakra Šipkama, bio je u stanju da svojom čakrom napiše poruku na Fukasakovim leđima potpuno precizno. Tajdžicu I ako nije njegova specjalnost, Džeraja je prilično dobar u tajdžicuu. Kada su oboica bili oštećeni mogao je da se bori rame uz rame sa Oročimaruom. Takođe, mogao je da udari Peinovog Multiglavog Džinovskog Psa, sa samo nekoliko jakih udaraca. Njegova fizička snaga se može i uporediti sa Cunadinom s obzirom da je uspeo da odgurne Naruta nekoliko stotina metara samo jednim prstom. Uspeo je da podigne džinovsku stenu i njome pogodi zmiju još kada je bio veoma mali. Pored svega, Džeraja ima veliku izdržljivost preživevši direktan Dinamičan Ulaz koji mu je zadao Moćni Gaj, ili istrpeti nekoliko napada Peinovog Džinovskog Bika bez puno štete. Nindžicu Džeraja je upoznat u različite tipove nindžicu tehnika od ofanzivnih do defanzivnih. Džeraja je naučio da koristi Rasengan posmatrajući Minata i usavršio ga dovoljno da nauči njegovu najveću formu. Takođe, Kakaši je primetio da je džeraja jako dobar u infiltraciji i špijuniranju. Njegova najjača odbrambena tehnika je Bodljikavi oklop kojim je uspeo da se zaštiti od velikog broja strela. Ovu tehniku je mogao da koristi i u ofanzivnoj varijanti ispaljivanjem igli od kose na protivnika. Džeraja je bio jako vešt u korišćenju barijernih tehnika i uz pomoć svoje tehnike Barijera: Tendin metod formacije, mogao da otkrije bilo kakvo kretanje u širokom radijusu kao i da blokira dosta dolazećih napada. Koristeći svoju Barijera: Zatvor žabe čuvara tehniku, mogao je da uvuče protivnika u stomak male žabe u obliku tikve gde bi ga izjela njena želudačna kiselina. Takođe, nakon mnogo godina treninga, Džeraja je naučio kako da prepozna, i odupre se gendžicuu sa velikom lakoćom. Za svo to vreme nije postao dobar korisnik gendžicua već je morao da se oslanja na Fukasaka i Šimu ako je hteo da koristi jaku tehniku iluzije. Prirodne transformacije Džeraja je umeo da koristi četiri čakra elementa; vodeni, zemljani, vatreni i vetroviti sti, zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Čak i sa malom količinom čakre, mogao je da stvori ogromnu blatnjavu močvaru dovoljno veliku da potopi Oročimaruovu zmiju. Njegov vatreni stil je bio na visokom nivou i mogao je da ga kombijnuje sa žabljim uljem. Uz pomoć Gamabunta, Džeraja može da napravi veliki mlaz zapaljenog ulja koji je uspeo da spali Mandinu lažnu kožu. Uz pomoć Fukasakua I Šime, mogao je da stvori veliku reku gorućeg žabljeg ulja da njime napadne protivnika. Imao je znanje o svim čakra elementima dovoljno da nauči Nagata da ih koristi. Žablje tehnike Džeraja je sinonim za sve vrste žabljih tehnika i poznat je pod imenom '''Žablji Mudrac. Mogao je da prizove različite vrste žaba se planine Mijaboku pa čak i one najveće kao što je Gamabunta. Uz samu tehniku prizivanja mogao je da koristi i džicu rešenja da prizove veliku žabu tačno iznad mete tako da padne tačno na nju. Još jedna od njegovih najistaknutijih žabljih tehnika je Zamka Žabljih Usta. Kada ova tehnika prekrije bojno polje, protivnik bi se našao zarobljen u stomaku velike kamene žabe čiji snažan stomak bi mogao da svari bilo šta. Nakon mnogo godina treniranja sa žabama, Džeraja je nučio da ispaljuje žablje ulje iz usta. Za špijuniranju i infiltraciju, Džeraja je koristio tehniku Žablje senke koja mu dozvoljava da pretvori sebe u senku i da se u toj formi prikači na protivnika i kontroliše ga. Takođe, uz pomoć tehnike srivanja u žabi, mogao je da se sakrije u stomak male žabe i da izađe kada je to potrebno. Sendžicu Džeraja je godinama trenirao sendžicu na planini Mijaboku. Trening se isplatio i Džeraja je razvio svoj nesavršen Sejdž Mod. Kada Džeraja uđe u sejdž mod, pretvara se u zver nalik žabi što mu daje veliku fizičku snagu i brzinu. Ovo stanje je drugačije nego savršen sejdž mod jer čakra i prirodna energija nisu u potpunosti usklađene pa se s toga Džerajin izgled menja. Međutim to u opšte ne utiče na njegovu snagu i moć. U Sejdž modu Džeraja može da se spoji sa Fukasakom i Šimom kao i da se razdvoji od njih. Uz njihovu pomoć može da koristi Gomeon, tehniku kojomkombinuje žablje ulje, vatreni i vetroviti stil. Takođe tada može da iskoristi najjaču varijaciju Rasengana (Masivan Rasengan). Pored toga što postaje brži i pokretnjiji a stoga i bolji u tajdžicuu, dobija i veći broj nindžicu tehnika. Takođe, Fukasaku i Šima mu mogu pomoći da izvrši izuzetno moćan gendžicu paralize koji se širi preko zvuka u jako velikom radijusu. Fuindžicu Džeraja poznaje jako puno vrsta fuindžicua i raspolaže različitim veštinama ovog tipa. U prvom delu je primetio da Naruto ne može da usavrši tehniku hodanja po vodi zbog pečata koji je dodao Oročimaru, i sa lakoćom ga je uklonio koristeći oslobađanje petoznakog pečata. Sam je kreirao pečat potiskivanja čakre kako bi spasao Naruta od preteranog i štetnog delovanja Kuramine čakre, kao i od stvaranja takozvanog "plašta Devetorepe lisice" (Narutove četvororepe forme). Uz pomoć jednog od svojih svitaka, uspeo je da zapečati Itačijev Amaterasu koristeći Metod Vatrenog Pečata. Inteligencija I ako je prikazan kao vrlo smešan, Džeraja je u više navrata dokazao i da je vrlo lukav i pronicljiv šinobi. Imao je posebnu mrežu špijuna i doušnika kroz svih 5 šinobi nacija pomoću koje je mogao da prati kriminalne radnje Akacukija i Oročimarua godinama. Takođe, mogao je da razume mnoge tehnike i brzo nađe način kako da im se suprodstavi. Kao učitelj Džeraja je imao jako uspešne metode, koje je pohvalio čak i Itači Učiha rekavši da je pod Džerajinim patronatom, Naruto zaista mnogo napredovao. Pored toga, Džeraja je bio vešt prikupljanju podataka i redovno je o na taj način obaveštavao svoje saveznike o svim važnim imformacijama. On je posedovao izuzetno dobro pamćenje s obzirom da je u trenutku napisao šifrovau poruku o Peinovom identitetu setivši se nekolko prvih reči sa stranice njegove knjige "Raj za flertovanje". Statovi Pregled priče Prvi deo Za vreme pauze između ispita Džeraja se vraća u selo i naleće na Naruta, koji se sprema za Čunin ispite. Džeraja otkriva lisicu u Narutu i pristaje da ga trenira. Tokom invazije i Džeraja pomaže nindžama lišća da poraze napadače.Posle smrti trećeg Hokagea, Džeraja kreće u potragu za Cunade, da bi je postavili za Hokagea. Sa sobom vodi Naruta.Tokom potrage oni naleću na povredjenog Oročimarua, koji traži Cunade zbog njenih isceliteljskih moći. Džeraja kao i Oročimaru nije u mogućnosti da koristi svoje pune moći. Ipak zahvaljujući Narutu i Cunade, zlikovac se povukao. Zatim, kada su Itači i Kisame napali Selo, on je stupio u borbu sa njima, i uhvatio ih u Zamku Žabljih Usana, ali je Itači iskoristio Amaterasu da pobegne. Posle bezuspešng pokušaja da se Saske Učiha zaustavi i vrati u selo, Džeraja vodi Naruta sa sobom, kako bi ga pripremio za borbu sa Akackijima, koje su sreli prilikom svoje potrage za Cunade. Drugi deo Dve ipo godine kasnije Džeraja i Naruto se vraćaju u selo. Džeraja koristi svoju mrežu špijuna i doušnika da predvidi korake Akackija. Džeraja konačno otkriva položaj vodje Akackija Pejna. On rešava da ga uhvati. Odlazi u Selo Kiše i pravi klopku u kojoj hvata dva čunina. On ih zarobljava u svojoj žabi. Kada čunini odbiju da mu kažu informacije Džeraja izvlači pero i jednog od njih muči golicanjem. Pošto ovaj trik nije upalio, Džeraja ga pretvara u žabu. Drugi odmah otkriva sve što zna o Pejnu, ispostavlja se da je on odgovoran za Hanzovu smrt, i da ga smatraju Bogom. Džeraja kreće kroz Selo i nailazi na Konan, devojku iz grupe siročića koje je trenirao. Ona ga napada svojim papirima, ali se on brani Vatrenim Stilom, a zatim je izbegava. Dalje je hvata pomoću kose i zarobljava. Međutim pojavljuje se Pejn. On stupa u borbu sa Džerajom prizvavši Kameleona. Džeraja za borbu priziva žabu. Taj Kameleon ima sposobnost da bude nevidljiv, ali Džeraja koristi Barijeru Nindžicua, da ga oseti. Džeraja primećuje nešto, ali to je ispao samo Troglavi Pas koji je prizvan za borbu. Pošto žerli da uđe u Sejdž Mod, Džeraja je prinuđen da ne rastavlja ruke dok ne skupi energiju za Sejdž Mod. Gamaken ima poteškoće u borbi sa ovim psom, koji ima sposobnost da se deli an više ogromnih pasa, Džeraja sve to rešava tako što rastavlju ruke i priziva Zamku Žabljih Usana da svari sve kučiće. Međutim pnovo mora da prikuplja energiju. Pejn priziva pticu za borbu koja ispaljuje bombe, ali ju je Džeraja nadmudrio i pobedio jednim Vatrenim Stilom. Zatim je prizvan ogroman nsorog, koga je Džeraja uspeo da pobedi. Konačno ulazi u Sejdž Mod sa još dva žabe na ramenima, Fukasakom i Šimom. Šima oseti gde se nalazi kameleon, a Fukasaka ga ubija. Pejn priziva još tri tela za borbu. Džeraja ih tada napada svojim Sejdž Umetnšću: Goemonom, ali jedno telo skro apsrbuje napad. Zatim koristi Masivan Rasengan i ponovo je njegov napad apsorbovan. Napada ga drugo telo, ali ga Džeraja udara po očima i blokira mu vid, međutim kada je to isto tel napao pomoću igli svoje kose, ono je uspelo da se odbrani iako ga nije videlo. Džeraja tada shvata da svi imaju iste oči i vide sve što i onaj drugi. Tada Džeraja stupa u beg dok ne smisli strategiju. Usput izjavljuje kako će Nindžicu biti apsorbovan, a glupo je boriti se fizički. Zato odlučuju da iskoriste gendžicu. Džeraja zadržava dva tela, a ono što ne vidi udara, tada svi upadaju u gendžicu paralize, i Džeraja ih probada. Misleći da je pobedio odlazi, ali mu jedno telo prilazi sa leđa i otkida mu ruku, i vraća ostala tela. Dalje Tokom borbe Pejn priziva još šest ljudi koji svi poput njega imaju narandžastu kosu i prisinge, kao i Rinegan. Džeraja zna da je Pejn Nagato, ali on ima Rinegan, a telo koje pred njim stoji je Jahiko. Džeraja se krije (tada pobeđuje telo koje je zaduženo za prizivanja) i rešava da pobegne ali ga Pejnovi napadaju i probadaju čakra sečivima. Džeraja konačno shvata da su svi članovi Pejn rikudoa ustvari nindže kojke je sreo i šalje poruku šifrovanu na ledjima žabe u Selo lišća. Džeraja je prvi koji je shvatio da je pravi Pejn sasvim drugde. Potom pada u vode Amegakura, i shvata da je vodio prmašen život, ali je takodje bio onaj koji je stimulisao druge da se trude. Citati (Cunade)'' "Hej...Ja sam Džeraja!Možeš mi poslati ljubavna pisma kasnije!"'' (Nagatu) "Kad si povređen naučiš da mrziš.Sa druge strane kada ti povrediš nekog bivaš omržen. A i ti počneš da osećaš krivicu. Ako razumeš takav bol to ti daje sposobnost da budeš dobar prema drugima... To je ono što nas čini ljudima...To se zove odrastanje!" '' (Narutu)"Ja nisam mali bezobraznik...Ja sam veliki bezobraznik!"'' (Oročimaruu) "Hmh!Tako si predvidljiv...Šta bih ja želeo sa Učiha klincem?Reci mi, zašto je zabavno obučavati dečaka koji je već genije?" (Oročimaruu) "Hmh!Grešiš...To nije ono što čini šinobija.Nikada to nisi shvatio.Pravi nindža je onaj koji sve izdrži, ma šta da ga snađe!...Dozvoli da ti nešto objasnim.Postoji samo jedna stvar koja je važna ako si šinobi.A to nije broj džicua koji poseduješ!Sve što ti zaista treba je petlja da se nikada ne predaješ!" (Nagatu)'' "Znanje o tome kako je kad te boli je razlog zbog kojeg smo brižni prema drugima."'' (Narutu) "Ipak... Čak i ja mogu da vidim je previše mržnje u našem nindža svetu.Ja želim da uradim nešto povodom te mržnje, ali još uvek ne znam šta je to. Ali imam vere da će doći vremena kada će ljudi zaista razumeti jedni druge. I, ako ja ne uspem da pronađem odgovor, možda ću pronalaženje rešenja poveriti tebi. (Cunade) "Moja dužnost je da budem uzor za sledeće generacije i da im pomognem. Za to ću rado dati život. To čini nas matorce kul, zar ne?" (Sećanja) "Ne radi se o tome kako si živeo, nego kako si umro u svetu nindži...Nindžin život nije meren po tome kako je živeo, već o tome šta je uspeo da postigne pre svoje smrti." (Sećanja) "Priča je samo onoliko dobra koliko i preokret na kraju priče." '' (Sećanja na Naruta) "Nikad ne odustaj od svoje reči i nikad se ne predaj...Naruto, ako je to tvoj nindža put...Onda kao tvoj mentor...Nemam razloga za plakanje.Jer svako zna da učenik nasleđuje svoj nindža put od učitelja!Zar nije tako, Naruto?!"'' (Poslednje reči) "Priča o Džeraji Galantnom"...Sada nadam se da će se završiti bolje.Zadnje poglavlje će biti..."Žaba u bunaru pluta u veliki okean."Nije loše...Nije loše uopšte...Sada...vreme je da spustim moju olovku...Ah, još to!Kako da nazovem nastavak?Da vidim..."Priča o Narutu Uzumakiju!"Da...To lepo zvuči!" Zanimljivosti * Džeraja i Cunade napisano jedno uz druga znači ljudbav mladog groma. * Džerajin trening Naruta je sličan treningu Pikoloa i Gohana iz Zmajeve kugle. Pikolo je koristio slične surove metode, da probudi kod Gohana moć, tako što ga je bacio na stenu, a ovaj je razneo stenu, kao što je Džeraja bacio naruta sa litice da kod njega probudi emocije straha i stvori nagon za preživljavanje, kako bi iskoristio moć Devetorepe lisice Kurame. * Nagato nije uspeo da vrati Džeraju u život jer je njegovo telo potoulo na dno mora u selu kiše. Kabuto ga nije oživeo tokom Četvrtog Svetskog Šinobi Rata iz nepoznatog razloga. * Dzeraja koristi svoju kosu u cilju samoodbrane zarobljavanjem protivnika i taj potez se zove Umetnost Besnog Lava. * Džerja je poput Cunade i Oročimarua lik iz mita o Džeraji Galantnom. U priči Džeraja je žablji madjijaš, koji se oženio sa princezom Cunade(madjijašicom puževa golaća). Oročimaru je bio njihov sledbenik kojeg je iskvarila zmijska madjija. * Kišimoto je Džeraju nacrtao po ugledu Kornjačinog Vrača iz Zmajeve kugle. * Svi džerajini učenici (Minato, Naruto, Konan, Jahiko i Nagato) su postali vođe svog sela. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Film Категорија:Džonin